dangerdicksdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Ælf
Stepping out from the trees come the most beautiful beings ever imagined, slowly smiling and laughing you cannot help but join in. How could these things exist is they are of such perfection, why is that knife out..... the Ælf are the original vein of elves from the dawn of time. Current Elves and Drow are from the children of these elves and more mortal stock. These elves have the effective age of most dragons, living thousands of years. They are however outsiders and reside in their own demi-plane of existence that connects to the material planes though access sites. The demi plane is Primavald original wood. They are nothing like the elves of the material plane and are closer in mentality Drow, who they call the second sons, since in Norse myth the Drow were the shadow children. These elves are Neutral, almost neutral evil by definition since they lack all empathy for anyone not an elf like them. Though cunning and intelligent they are not to be trusted as they assume anything involved with lesser races is not something they have to bother to uphold, however this can be remediable by a show of strength. overwhelming though. Anyone of elf blood they will be accepting of, but will think of them as silly children. half elves will be viewed as "special" children. Racial Traits Alignment: NE. similar to astral stalkers in that as they are neutral, but the actions they undertake are viewed as evil by normal sentient races. Racial Sub types and Types: Though the Ælf are elves and are treated as such for purposes of bane weapons and favored enemy they posses the following types: * Outsider - ''' the Ælf are outsiders from their own plane and as such, are subject to outsider traits while on the material plane. * '''Fey - the Ælf are natural Fey creatures, thus anything they make is of fey construction and are subject to spells and resistances targeting fey creatures. Supernatural And Special Abilities: the Ælf are in possession of the following: * Timeless body: Ælf do not visibly age once they hit adulthood, which is about 200 years. They cannot be magically aged and suffer no penalties do to advanced age. They however cn be killed normally and still die when of old age. * Unearthly Grace: an Ælf adds its Charisma modifier to all its saving throws and as a deflection bonus to AC, similar to a monk adding Wisdom to AC. * Glamour (Su): Anyone that comes in sight of an Ælf must make a DC 12 + 1/2 hd + CHA of said Ælf or they fall under the effects of Charm as the glamour is a constant Charm and Prestidigitation and Disguise Self to make the Ælf look like the most attractive being they could be to the viewer. True-sight negates this save. Any being having dealt with Ælf in the past receives a + 4 to the save to resist. Once the save is passed the target is immune to only the Charm effects for 24 hrs. When an Ælf is knocked out the effects wear off and are restored to their prime form. * Low light Vision: 'Ælf can see four times farther in low light than normal creatures. * '''Spell Resistance: 'Ælf have spell resistance equal to 12 + HD. * 'Immunity: 'Ælf are immune to sleep spells and spell like effects, along with immunity afforded by types. * '''Tree walk: 1/day -This functions as greater teleport but has to start and end on a tree. This can also be used to return only to their home demi plane, but cannot be used to go to any other plane. * Natural Magic: all natural attacks from the Ælf are considered magic for purposes of damage reduction. Stats and Modifiers: * +2 dex, -2 con, +2 cha, +2 int: Ælf are fast, cunning and intelligent, however they are built very lithe. * Medium Size: Ælf for all purposes are normal build for an elf. * 30 ft movement * +2 Perception and Survival * +2 Will saves Weakness: * Music Susceptibility: Anytime a a performance of either music or song is done with at least a DC 5, or any form of bardic music. the Ælf are entranced and considered dazed as if under a trance under the "fascinate" bardic song. If the song continues they fall asleep after 1 min/hd. they will awake after the song has ended and be free of the effects. * Iron Weakness: The Ælf are deathly afraid of anything with iron, This includes just iron, and cold iron. Things like steel or just alloyed with iron are not considered to affect this. Iron overcomes any damage reduction they have if any, and deals maximum damage attack only, not any other ability or special damage. Critical hits are naturally confirming. If they are bound with any iron implements such as chains or plate mail it will burn them for 1 damage per round. Similarly if they touch iron armor they receive the same damage. ** An Ælf can sense iron and will avoid it however possible. Iron cannot enter their home plane and as such, anyone trying to enter through a site will have their iron possessions ejected outside as if under a strong magnetic field.To overcome this field the target must be aware of it, and make a STR check of DC 30 'ECL / LA: '+ 4